


The Reason Why

by HackedTig



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, HanaMercy Week, HanaMercy Week 2017, Oneshot, lots of sass, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela thought she knew what she returned to Overwatch for, until a young new recruit challenges that thought with a bubblegum pop. HanaMercy Week Day 1: Firsts





	The Reason Why

The Overwatch Recall was the very last thing that Angela wanted to see appear in her email during her travels, going between various places who desperately needed some kind of help, hope, mercy. But alas, it popped out in her late night scroll of her emails. She saw Winston’s little video, the message that came with it. Yes, Angela knew of the violence that was racking up in the world again… the need to settle the peace welled heavily in her chest. Knowing the functions of Overwatch in the past… Angela was skeptical, and she almost refused the idea of re-forming and recreating Overwatch outright- especially without Jack, Gabriel, or Ana. 

Yet when she saw the people of Iraq the next morning after Winston’s message… her heart clenched in her chest. As much as she did not like the idea, knowing that the world was better off in multiple ways without the meddling of Overwatch, she could not stop the flutter in her chest stepping back onto the grounds of the shutdown Gibraltar base, heels clicking with uncertainty as she walked the halls to the main meeting room where Winston requested they gathered on the day they all arrived. It had been so long since she found herself walking the halls, yet she had never forgotten the way. Once she pushed through the doors, there was almost an immediate feeling of belonging and naturally.

There were many familiar faces- and a few new ones. People who had been invited for one reason or another to join their cause, even if it was kept on the down low. She vaguely recognized one of the new faces, Lucio and Satya most notably. Of course, Reinhardt was there and he had brought Bridgette along- it made Angela shake her head. Evidently, he was not the only one to bring a tag along, as a young red-head was right next to Lena, chatting away. Recalling a ‘secret’ Lena had shared with her a mere seven years ago, Angela put the pieces together and carried on her way.

Winston cleared his throat once he noticed Angela was the one who had entered, and the agents (and tag alongs) slowly gathered a bit closer together to have a bit of a lectured meeting, a better briefing on why they were all here, what the job would entail, how they worked. Angela knew why she was here and what she’d be doing, it was all white noise at this point. 

Well, she _thought_ she knew why she was there, anyway. 

As their conversations drew to a close- Winston allowed Angela the courtesy to know that everyone’s medical files had already been stored in her previous medical center for browsing. Angela was vaguely listening, and her ears tuned into something else in the distance. Something that sounded outside of this room. Winston noticed her distraction, and glanced to the door. For quite a few moments, all that they could hear was the sound of a rushed language- Korean, Angela took a gander. It was louder than perhaps the owner of the voice wanted it to be, and an angry shout of a phrase that sounded much like “Goodbye, Mother” the conversation suddenly cut. Angela kept her eyes in a squint in the direction of the door, and a few seconds later the door opened with a hiss. 

Suddenly, deep in the back of her mind Angela wondered if her reason for being in the Overwatch Gibraltar base in that moment, was for some other reason than her desire to help people. 

Young. Definitely young. The woman that had been shouting on the phone mere moments ago was completely composed, her jaw moving a little quizzically as she seemed to be chewing on gum. Her eyes were bright and alert, and she threw up a peace sign right in Winston’s direction as she walked into their direction- hands stuffed in a high school jock esque pink and white jacket, a name embroidered on the front in cybernetic font, _D.Va._ This young woman looked vaguely familiar as well to Angela, the same kind of familiarity as Lucio, but less so. What Angela did know, is that she carried an air of confidence; a practiced look and face of someone who was far to used to being in the public eye.What she did not, was how long she had been staring when the chocolatey brown eyes met her blue ones, and the young woman blew a bubble of gum, popping it with a smack. “Big fan I take it?” Her voice was smooth too, with this little cocky smirk on her face Angela could not even begin to decipher. 

“I… Hm. Can’t quite recall where I’ve seen you before” Angela admitted, although it felt like a weight of shame. She could feel a slight heat in her cheeks, as she realized the young woman in front of her too, seemed to slacken a little. Angela did not even realize the young woman’s posture was so stiff until her shoulders slumped that inch or so. Without a moment of hesitation, she stuck her hand out. “Song Hana” The young woman, _Hana_ , introduced herself. Angela looked between her face and her hand a moment before taking the hand offered before her. “Doctor Angela Ziegler” She quipped, also quite practiced. 

Their hands lingered together a little longer than they should have. Angela’s body grew warm in its place, and judging by the facial expression and re-stiffening of Hana, she must have felt something too. Winston pushed up his glasses, and gave Hana’s hand a firm handshake too. “And I am-” 

“Winston” Hana gave a little flash of a winners smile, her gum tucked away where it would no longer interfere with her. “I recalled from the video I had received. Its nice to met you in person. You’re really something- just like in those old video games’ Hana could not stop her smirk as she basically compared Winston to the old retro games from damn near 90 years ago. Angela did not find it nearly as amusing as Winston did as he gave her a small, hearty laugh in return. “I do get that occasionally. Well, Ms. Song. You did miss the first bit of our introduction and room assignments. We’ll have more meetings as the week progresses” Winston straightened some papers before giving Angela a small smile- the doctor cocking an eyebrow up as she examined Winston’s look. “Angela here will take you on a short tour of our facilities” 

_“Oh, I see how it is Winston”_ She could almost scowl at him. Something told her she did not want to go on this solo-venture with this Ms. Song… 

Hana took immediate notice to the good doctor's reaction, and she gave a very cheeky smirk, her eyes lidded low while she gave her an up and down glance. “Alright, Doc. Lead the way” She extended her arm towards the door, and Angela straightened her hair and picked up her folder and packets of information she had collected. “Follow me, then” Angela said, her voice stiffer than she intended. The slight raise in one of Hana’s eyebrows told Angela that the younger woman thought of this event as a game. _“Two can play at that, Ms. Song”_

Angela picked up her feet, leading the way out of the main room while other agents had dispersed to their own quarters, or to explore the facilities. The walk was mostly silent thus far, Angela’s boots creating most of the noise with the occasional soft ‘pop’ of Hana’s bubblegum. There was something oddly tranquil about it, for a while, as if it was some mutual agreement that they probably were not going to like one another- or something else entirely. Angela did not build on it, instead she tried to ignore it as best she could, until they got to the medical ward and she entered her old key code to unlock it and let herself in. “This is where you come if you have any injuries- and no, paper cuts and scrapes do not count as injury enough to come see me” Angela said, turning on the lights as she dropped her belongings by the cleaned out desk- save for the files in a box that rested on it. “I trust you have your medical files on you, Ms. Song?” 

Hana was a tad distracted, having taken up looking around the ward; the beds, the supplies. She only turned to pretend like she was listening when her name was called, taking a moment to try to hear what the doctor said beforehand. “Right. Medical papers” She grumbled and threw her backpack that was slung over her shoulder in front of her, digging through it and pulling out a simple vanilla folder, giving it straight to Angela. A careful look between the folder and Hana’s face, she had the faintest reaction of a squinting of her eye before flipping the vanilla folder, flipping through the pages. Hana tapped her foot a tad impatiently as she did, wondering what she was looking for that captured her interest. Eventually, she got a little too tired of Angela’s perusing, and she stepped up, finger tilting the folder down and she got up close to Angela’s face.

It made Angela bump back into her desk as she stared down the much shorter Korean girl. “Find something interesting in that file, Doc?” Hana’s voice stung a bit more than either of them expected it to, and Angela snapped the file shut in front of her face. 

“You’re 19” Angela said, placing the file on her desk. “Quite young to be part of Overwatch” 

“Says the woman who joined at 17” Hana responded, a small smirk that curved up her lips. 

Such a response made Angela’s eyebrows twitch. “Yes, Well. Back then I had very little of a choice. I’d imagine someone, recruited by MEKA would have a long list of other options besides a organization with a lack of funding trying to do vigilante work” Angela said, hoping to get some sort of return rouse. 

Hana’s smirk never faded, and she got a little closer- it made Angela tense a little, feeling a familiar heat creep up into her face. “I received the invitation personally. Winston made the whole cause sound really good. Believe it or not, I’m not just in it for the fame. People like me actually do have hearts, y’know” Hana told her, and once she noticed the tinge of red on Angela’s pale cheeks, she smiled. “What’s wrong, Doc? Got a crush on me or something?” 

“How ludicrous” Angela responded, but could not help the crack of her voice when she said it. It only made her blush darken, and the cocky grin that adorned Hana’s face grow bigger. 

“Sure sounds like it. Lucky for you, I’m gonna have a lot of free time. Maybe after this little tour, you should take me out. If you aren’t convinced, let me persuade you” The next thing Angela felt after that, was a soft warmth on her cheek, ad she could smell the faint tint of bubblegum. Hana stuffed her hands back in her pockets after that, and turned heel. She started making her way for the door whilst leaving a bit of a stunned Angela by her desk. “Tours aren’t going to finish themselves, Doctor Ziegler!~” She teased, and walked out the door. 

Angela allowed a hand to cover the spot on her cheek… where that young woman had just _kissed_ her. She could feel her heart sink in her chest at a feeling she had long since forgotten, and whether or not she welcomed it she was not sure. That little thought in the back of her mind nagged her again, this time she took notice. 

Angela knew why she was here once more, and it _was not_ to advance her medical research.

**Author's Note:**

> For HanaMercy week, Ayeeee. I've yet to post it on my Fanfic.net, but I'm also in between changing all my accounts so I might not throw it up there for a little while. Any and all feed back is welcome and I should get to updating other fics AFTER HanaMercy week is over. Any AO3 posting tips are welcome too :) Thanks for reading you guys and I hope you're excited for Day 2 tomorrow!!


End file.
